


Porcelain Doll

by Tshirtliberator



Category: McLennon - Fandom, The Beatles
Genre: F/M, M/M, McLennon, Not on my watch, References to the Beatles, The Beatles - Freeform, im bad at things, no hanky panky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tshirtliberator/pseuds/Tshirtliberator
Summary: uumm...i guess you could interpret this as like a toys story situation, but shorter and with gay stuff and the Beatles sorry its bad i'm not great at doing things goodly





	Porcelain Doll

**Author's Note:**

> uh so i got the idea while watching a video about this girl who makes "the most beautiful dolls in the world" and I was like ok, wouldn't Paul look pretty as one of her dolls. fics s'not the greatest but whatever

“Max! Give it back”a young girl, no older than seven or eight hollered at the older taller boy, who in his longer arms held a blond barbie with a short pixie cut over the younger girls head. she hopped up and down,clawing at his shirt trying to reached her precious doll, her left arm held high above her head, trying desperately to grasp the toy. 

“Heh no way shortie” her older brother Max teased, a shit eating grin gracing his youthful lips as he continued his actions. 

“Max please stop, you’re being a giant meanie-head” she cried

They were in her colourful youthful room, but by no means a typical little girls room. In the corner sat a large toy box full of dinosaurs and G.I Joe’s, toys and stuffed animals were scattered everywhere. Some on her bed, some laying temporarily forgotten on her floor as she was dealing with more important matters.

“Meanie-head? Learn some prober wods Lucy, maybe by the time you do you’ll be tall enough”  
From down the hallway an annoyed mature voice called out “ Max give your sister her doll back, do I need to come in there?” The voice was met with silence.

Padded footsteps came down the hallway as their annoyed looking mother came into the bedroom with a laundry basket balanced on her pointed out hip, setting her steely gaze to her children she said “Max….give Lucy her barbie back or your father will be hearing about this”

Both children stood frozen for a moment until finally Max let out a huff and begrudgingly dropped her doll on the ground, lucy let out a upset sound at the disrespect to her stuff. The Young girl sank to her knees as she picked up her precious doll and held it to her chest.

“Now what caused this?” their mother questioned, still looking annoyed at her children with an exhausted look balanced on her slowly aging face.

“She went through my stuff mom, she got her gross cooties everywhere, now I have to bleach everything” Max groaned waving his arms in a annoyed manner only a twelve year old could pull off.

Lucy from the ground quietly whimpered out “I was only looking for some crayons” 

Sighing their mother said “ lucy next time ask instead of going through his things, Max stop tormenting your sister…...now make sure you two are ready for school, we’re leaving in 20 minutes” 

Gazing at her kids once more she left to continue with her chores, missing the last thing Max had said to Lucy “ don't go through my stuff again or i'll destroy your stuff with a bazooka” 

And with that Max left to go to his room. 

Still kneeling on the ground Lucy picked herself up and set her Barbie in her dreamhouse on a shelf, setting her on a pink plastic chair next to her Ken doll boyfriend, stepping back she looked at them and slightly smiled before saying,

“Alrighty, sorry Max hurt you Astrid” looking to the ken doll with striking black hair and pitch black glasses she finished “ and Stu make sure you take care of her, after all you two have a date tonight” letting a smile hang on her face, she grabbed her monster high backpack off her bed and skipped off downstairs where her mother was waiting to take her to 3rd grade.

From out the window you could see Max, Lucy and their mother step into a cool grey minivan, it took a moment before it finally pulled out of the driveway off to the elementary school a couple blocks away.

All was quiet in the house….briefly….the quiet was rudely interrupted by the lion beanie baby on Lucy's bed letting out a loud burp.

“Ew Ringo that's disgusting learn some manners” the blond barbie, Astrid shouted at him in a thick german accent. To her left the Ken doll started laughing beside her, earning the scornful eye of his girlfriend Astrid.

One shelf above the couple, a snarky nasally voice poked its head down “eh common Astrid a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do” 

“Yes well, he doesn't have to be gross about it John ” she said smiling her dazzling smile while standing up, walking over to the edge of the shelf and pulling a string connected to a toy fire truck ladder over to the ledge. “Alright i'm sorry mate didn't mean to gross out anyone” Ringo said from the bed, crawling to the edge to see everyone better. 

Throwing one plastic leg over the ladder Astrid hauled herself down to the desk that sat under the three shelves that a couple toys stayed on. Stu at this point had also gotten up from his chair and followed his girlfriend down the ladder. When the got down from the shelves and desk the was met with the sight of most of his friends.

George as always in his Dracula cape standing talking up Pattie another one of Lucy's endless collection of barbies, along with Astrid and Pattie there was also Maurine, or as everyone calls her Mo standing on the ground in a flowey blue dress looking up at the bed talking to the ever lovable lion beanie baby, Ringo. Then of course there was Neil and Mal, the two toys that came in a cereal box that Lucy insisted she collected. They were standing together talking and laughing together, Stu couldn't exactly hear what the were saying but he didn't really care. Hanging of a nail in a wall the was Brian and George M. the two marionettes, they were softly talking under their breaths for the time being.

George looked over to him and beckoned hime over, while Astrid softly padded over to Mo to talk and go through the daily morning rituals, gushing over whatever they were obsessed with at the moment. Walking over to George Stu greeted him with a cherry greeting

“Eh how's our resident Dracula going this morning?”

“Oh its going swell, I mean despite that show Max put on this morning….. By the way how's Astrid doing?”

Turning around Stu briefly looked a the blonde “well she’s holding up, I mean we’ve all gone through the great calamity known as Max…..that is of course excluding Paul” Stu said, scorn lacing his voice as the spoke of Paul. It was a well known fact Stu wasn't very fond of the doll who forever stayed locked in that glass box balanced on that top shelf. 

Ignoring the small dig at Paul, George asked “ speaking of Paul, has John come down yet?’

Gazing up at the three shelves stu replied “ probably not, he's probably already climbed up the the top shelf to worship Paul, he barely said anything t’me and Astrid”

“ oh give it a break Stu who know Paulie can't leave that glass box, he's very old and delicate...and John really likes him, so what's the problem with that?” Pattie piped up, having been quiet up until know.

\----------------------------------  
Up above the toys below john had climbed up to the top shelf, dust coating the surface of the dark wood. The only thing there was a transparent glass box holding a thin porcelain doll cloaked in exquisite silk material from the early 1900’s, a kimono like garment draped with such care and detail it was truly breathtaking . Beautiful silky black hair gently falling on the smooth white glass like face, thick eyelashes gently fluttering at the sight of john walking towards him. The doll stepped forward to the glass to press his delicate hands against the glass fingers gently curling, smile breaking out of his face, glass eyes sparkling with love and joy. 

“G’morning Johnny love” Paul whispered, Johns plastic hands coming to rest on Paul's hands, a layer of crystal clear glass separating them. 

“Good morning my sweet, how was your sleep?”

“Lonely” paul replied

‘I know my love, I wish could do something” 

Leaning his head against the glass John sighed with a small smile still resting on his lips.

They’d never touched before, Paul having spent around a hundred years in cases, having been passed on down the family for generations. Lucy's grandmother having giving Paul to her, But to keep him safe and in mint condition he’d never been played with or handled by a child. That was worlds apart from John, who Lucy had eagerly gotten from a G.I Joe kit, John being decked out in the standard army trousers, grey tank top and harness. Looking at the two toys you’d never guess that they'd easily become friends and eventually had fallen helplessly in love, it had been difficult for them, not being able to hold onto each other like Stu and Astrid, Ringo and Mo or George and Pattie. That didn't matter as much to them at this point, for they'd already fallen too hard for each other, talking for hours, through days and nights.

They’re peace was broken however when George’s head peaked over the edge of the shelf as the exhaustedly hauled himself up, throwing himself onto the shelf laying there for a moment. Turning around John let an amused look fall onto his lips amused by the toy vampires action.

“Hey Geo, tired mate?’’

“Oh fuck off ya git” came the heavy huff

‘Morning geo” Paul giggled, a hand coming up to stifle his giggle.

Getting up George made his way over to the pair and the three of them falling into a boastful conversation.  
\---------------------------------------------------------

Down below however, Stu was seething. Muttering to himself angrily, it was very clear to everyone how jealous of Paul the was. John was one of his best friends and the was constantly getting snubbed by Paul, John spending most of his time with the doll instead of with him or any of their other friends. “Something has to be done” the thought “but what?”

The Ken doll paced on the side of the room for a few moments before an idea struck “of course! Her brother just said this morning if Lucy touched his stuff hed mess with hers. And he's always making fun of paul, so if i can just get Max angry then i'm in the green!”

Looking around Stu made sure no one was paying attention to him, seeing how everyone else was busy the crept of towards the door, slipping through the small crack in the ajar door Stu tentatively walked through the hallway to the room that said “no girls allowed” a wide grin fell upon his mouth as the once again slipped into the small crack

\----------------------------------------------------------

Later that night after school Lucy sat on her floor playing with Ringo and one of the dinosaurs on the Hardwood floor, all the other toys sitting in the spot she left them in.

Suddenly loud footsteps came running down the hall, the door came flying open as Max stomed in, anger seething of of him. Whipping around Lucy asked  
“Max whats wrong?”

“What's wrong? You little brat broke my lego police station!” 

“What? no I didn’t you dumie” she said scrunching up her nose

“Then why is my stuff broken!”

“ I don't know I said I didn't do it Max’’

By now the debacle had captured all of the toys attention, the gang preparing themselves for one of them to get stolen or tossed around by the angry boy.

“YES YOU DID! Who else would? Mom? You broke my favourite thing you dumie?”

Lucy stood up in fear as she saw Max go stomping over to the three tier shelf

“Wait what are you doing” she cried running over to him 

“Im giving you karma, breaking your favourite thing”

All the toys were now giving echother terrified looks, fearing that Max would actually hurt one of them.

Reaching up on his tiptoes Max’s hand wrapped around the rectangular glass box on the top shelf, getting a good grip the took it of the shelf and held it over lucy's head. Once she saw what the graped fear plummeted down to her stomach, her body freezing

“No no no max, grandma said he's over 100 years old! Please Max put it back” 

“Eat my shorts!” was his reply after having watched to many simpsons episodes

From downstairs the sound of their father called “kids what's going on up there?”

“NOTHING” Max called 

“DAD MAX’S TOUCHING GRANDMAS DOLL” Lucy hollered over her brother's voice

Max looked at her with such anger in his eyes for her snitching it scared her to the point of crying. Within moments they could hear their father's footsteps coming up the stairs.

“You want me it put it down?.....fine” and like that Max let go oh Paul from above his head, the glass case falling to the floor in almost slow motion. The toys scattered about the room watched in terror as Paul plummeted towards the ground. John crouched by the edge of the shelf looking down with dread,fear, terror, pain and every other emotion between. And finally, Paul hit the ground, the case shattering into a million little shards, Paul's limp body jostled as he hit the floor, pain shooting through his frail, delicate frame, especially his legs. Letting his eyes glance down towards his legs he froze. Not three centimeters away, his shin down was broken off of the rest of the limb ,still looking down all the saw was jagged stumps where his legs use to be. There was a shooting pain throbbing through his lower body and head, making it hard for him to really pay attention to anything.

The door to the room slammed open as there father looked at the scene before him, Lucy in tears, Max seething and the porcelain doll from his mother lying in pieces on the floor. 

“Max go to your room” the said with such a cold tone it sent shivers through everyone in the room. 

Without a word or complaint Max scurried of to his room fearing his later punishment.

Bending down Lucy's father very carefully picked up Paul and all his broken limbs, standing up the grabbed Lucy's hand and said “ come on sweetie we can fix this” gripping her father's hand they left for his office.

The room was silent, no one dared to speak. Until John climbed down from his ledge onto the desk and looked fearfully at the door before letting out a small whimper. “Paul?”

Astrid had also climbed down immediately after too,walking next to John she put her hand on his shoulder, looking at him she saw something he's never seen before, tears welling up in the great John Lennon’s eyes. 

“Why?” the gaspd, voice broken

“I dont know love”

\--------------------------------------------

The rest of the night John sat in shock, waiting…. just waiting. Legs dangling off the edge of the desk staring intently at that door, while all the other toys lay where they usually do, Lucy lay in her bed softly breathing softly, her rosy cheeks and soft face peeking out from under the blankets. John stayed up until the sun started peeking through the window blinds, a soft glow encasing the child's bedroom. Early in the morning before Lucy went if to school her dad came in quietly, shutting the door genty the sat on the edge of the bed and gently shook her awake. 

“Daddy?” she asked, eye boogers caking the inner corners of her eyes, John watching intently.

“Hey baby girl, here look” the gently said, showing Lucy Paul who was settled in his hands.

“I know it's not perfectly fixed but it the best we can do” 

Taking him in her small soft hands she gazed down at the small doll, the thing that showed the most was the large crack going from the tear duct down below his chin. Then of course there was the damage done to his legs, the cracks still showing where her dad glued them back on.

Looking Back to her dad she grogally sniffled “thanks dad” then enveloped him in a hug

 

Before the left he set Paul without a case backup on the shelf and wished Lucy a good day at school, which within the hour she left for, once again leaving them all aone. As soon as she left John got up from the desk and racd up to the top, climbing as fast as the could within three minutes he reached the top and rushed to Paul’s side.

Once there he hesitantly settled next to his love, sitting crumpled on the floor, he held his hand up for a moment before hesitantly grabbing Pauls porcelain hand. Paul’s hand was limp for a moment before Gripping John's hand back, giving a light squeeze. Pauls head hung low, hair hiding his face like a thick velvet show curtain.

They were both silent.  
Until John quietly uttered

“Paulie?

“I love you John, so so much, more that I think you know”

His head slowly looked up to John, his face on full display, John let out a audible gasp, his plastic fingers gently grazing the crack on Paul's face.

“Oh Paulie” the quietly muttered

But for the first time in forever, they were able to touch, and with that Paul fell into Johns embrace, his face settling into his plastic shoulder while his hands came up to wrap around John’s neck. The feeling was so alien John momentarily had no idea what to do, but soon the wrapped his toned arms around Pauls slim waist. It surprised him how Paul felt, cold but warm somehow, their bodies fitting together startlingly well, Paul's silk kimono was incredibly soft and beautifully made, his hair was soft and felt just as silky as his clothes. HIs ‘skin’ smoother than anything he's ever touched before, and then the feeling or Paul’s tiny fingers dancing across the back oh his neck  
They sat there for a moment, wrapped up in eachothers embrace basking in each others body, John slowly rubbing his hands up and down Pauls back. then from his neck John felt paul saying something

“What?” 

Pulling away from John’s shoulder he quietly said

“We’re touching my love”

“Yeah but look at you babe, your hurt” John softly spoke leaning his forehead against Pauls.

“yes well as least we can do this finally”

And with just that he brought his delicate hand to the back of John’s head and brought him down for a gentle kiss, and John had never felt so complete.


End file.
